Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor with embedded permanent magnets, an assembly structure comprising the rotor, and a motor comprising the rotor.
Description of the Related Art
In conventional rotors with embedded permanent magnets, the counter electromotive force waveform and the sine waveform thereof differ from one another, and the cogging torque ripple and the torque fluctuation are large. This results in unwanted vibrations and noises.